Flowers have Roots
by InsanelyFangirlism
Summary: Sequel to My Precious Rose. Rosalyn and Violette Granger have their own demons that they struggle in facing. How will Hermione react to all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Violette-Astrid Lyra Granger, or simply known as Violette, grew up to be a peculiar child. At 10 years-old, she was rather mischievous than average. Her troublesome antics could even give the Weasley twins a run for their money. Whenever she had her mind set on something, she rarely changed her mind. Slytherin at its finest.

She did wonder how she was so "sneaky", as her mum's friends described. Her mother and sister were uptight to say the least, only disobeying if they felt it was necessary. Violette paid extremely close attention to her mother's past escapades at Hogwarts when her mum's friends were talking. Sure, what her mum did seem more dangerous than what Violette would have intended, but she did it in the name of justice. Violette, on the other hand, would still disobey because she felt it.

The stuff that Violette wanted to do wasn't "evil". Normally, it would satisfy her hunger or curiosity. Most notably, was in the case of her father. Violette was extremely interested in the whereabouts of her father.

"Why do I have a grey eye? Your eyes are brown, mum."

"Why is my hair not brown but dirty blonde?"

These questions irritated her family to say the least. Her mother would avoid any topic to her father, while Rose would lash out. She had actually slapped her younger sister and told her to shut up, once.

Still, none of that had distracted the youngster's interest in the slightest. If anything, it had amplified it.

"Mum, why don't I have a dad?" Violette asked. It was just Violette and her mother, since her sister was at Hogwarts. They were currently eating dinner across each other from the table.

Hermione had stopped eating her pasta. Violette was being advent again with the interest in her father. Lately though, it had gotten more aggressive and Hermione just wanted it to stop.

"This isn't something we'd talk about over dinner."

Violette sighed. Her mother had always stubbornly refused to talk about her father. She just wanted answers, that's all.

"Mum-"

"If this is about your "father", I don't want to hear it," she spat, special emphasis on that word with disgust. Hermione's nose was flaring. She REALLY didn't want to talk about this, at all.

Violette set her fork on her plate. She was finished with dinner. She excused herself and stomped towards her room, slamming the door behind her. She plopped herself on her bed. Grabbing her DS, she was going to preoccupy herself. She needed to calm herself before she can face her mother again. Few moments later, she gave up playing after losing to the Elite Four more than once. Still not satisfied, she grabbed her sketchbook and started doodling.

Everyone has stated Violette was exceptionally talented in the arts, especially visual arts. It baffled Hermione, since she was only decent at instrumental. Sure, she had perfect-pitch, but she was completely hopeless with every other art form. Seeing Violette great at it really amused Hermione. Was it in an innate talent her father had? That was what Violette Granger was most curious about.

Violette was quite proud of her work. She had finished a sketch of her family: her, her mum, and older sister, Rose. She tried to draw a realistic version of her father as best she could. She assumed he was blond, had grey eyes, and a sharp chin. It looked very realistic, worthy of being sold to someone else. Violette was happy it turned out well. She wanted to improve her artistic ability to hopefully attend Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Art, a magic art school. She didn't mind the idea of Hogwarts since her mother and sister have enjoyed their time there; however, she felt a closer connection through her father when doing arts. She felt that by attending, it can provide the solace of not having a father by sharing that artistic connection.

Closing her book, Violette Granger had an epiphany. If her mother, sister, and everyone else refused to share information about her father, then she was going to go hunt for him. Whether they like it or not.

 _~Rose~_

Shutting her book down, Rosalyn was heading towards the Great Hall. Rose had lost herself in the book she had been reading in the library. It was Divination. She didn't take it in third year…. her mum technically forbade her. Though, secretly… she was interested. Not necessarily for the possibility of possessing the sight, no. It was the prophecy that the deceased Trelawny had predicted a long time ago. Her mum had said that her predictions were scams… but Rose wasn't convinced that the prediction made about her was false. After all, she had foreseen Harry's fate, right?

Her interest in that prophecy was always there, but steadily increased over the years. Mainly, the taunts she received from her peers.

Everyone in the wizard world had eventually found out about what had happened to her mother, no thanks to Rita Slimy Skeeter. Ever since Rose had introduced herself, people had been making secret judgements. All because of who her father was. To hell, with Malfoy! She didn't even think of him as an influential figure anyways!

Rose had sat herself at the Gryffindor table beside her best friend, Owen Wood. He was the son of the famous Quidditch player Oliver Wood. He was the exact carbon copy of him in looks.

"Well, well, well. The half-blood Malfoy has come to dinner," a taunt came from the Slytherin table. Rose tightened the grip onto her robes. Owen noticed this and patted on Rose's back.

"Rose, ignore them," he said. Although a lot of wizards judge her, it was the Slytherins who taunted her.

"Your mother must've secretly liked it," another voice said.

Rose glared at the table, her grey eyes flashing with rage. "Piss off," she muttered. The table of Slytherins laughed… except for one. Blaine Zabini. She never knew why he was associated with them. He wasn't a savage like them. He treated her quite civilly whenever he had to talk to her. Most of the time, he avoided her. She never knew why. Perhaps he was hiding his disgust that way? Either way, she tolerated him the most out of the Slytherins.

The food finally arrived, and like every dinner, she had pounced at her food. Owen laughed.

"I never get bored watching this," Owen said amusingly. Teddy and Victoire had finally arrived and they all ate dinner like they always did.

"Look at Rose attack that chicken! I bet that's what Malfoy did to that Mudblood!" a voice taunted.

 _'That's it.'_ Rose stood up and was going to approach the Slytherins until Owen grabbed her arm.

"Rose, it's not worth it. You have to set your image as the Gryffindor fifth year prefect!" Owen reminded her.

Rose sighed and left for her bed.

She sat herself on her bed and contemplated. Everyone was eating dinner still so she had alone time. She was going to cry.

Rosalyn Stella Granger was **NOT** an evil kid nor does she have any plans on helping the Death Eaters. She hated Draco Malfoy **SO MUCH** for what he did to her family. Her mother didn't deserve the anguish he had caused her.

Rosalyn wasn't what the prophecy had foretold and she was going to prove it. Somehow.

* * *

 **Okay, here's the sequel to my past fanfic,** ** _My Precious Rose._** **Unlike the last one, this would most likely be OC focused, but there will be interactions with Hermione and the main cast. I think I'm going to include a twist on the** ** _Cursed Child_** **in some way, but I'm not entirely sure. I've been told that the story was flawed and sucked, but I'd do my best to block those out. I mean, this is the fanfic universe.**

 **Based on this chapter alone, it's revealed how Violette wants to discover her father and Rose is going to disprove the prophecy. Thus, contributing to the title,** ** _Flowers have Roots,_** **metaphorically referring to Hermione's daughters and how they have origins that haven't been exposed yet.**

 **Read and review as always.**

 **~InsanelyFangirlism**


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

_The Next Day_

Violette took no time wasting in searching her mother's files once she had gotten home from school. She had a good couple of 2 hours before her mum gets home. Her babysitter, a muggle teenager, had been flat asleep in the living room. Violette had offered the girl a cupcake filled with a sleeping draught potion that she stole from her mum's room. She didn't want the babysitter to foil her plans or be exposed to possible magical traps her mother may have placed.

Searching frantically around the room, Violette still had no luck. Where would her mother place important files? Violette initially thought a filing cabinet but nothing came up.

 _'_ _Well duh, it's something meant not to be easily seen nor accessible.'_

She looked at the picture frames around the room. Her mum's room had been filled with pictures of their family. There was one where her mum was holding Rose in her arms at her graduation. There was another where they went to muggle Disneyland when Rose young. Her favourite was her, her mum, and her sister at the New York Public Library in the summer. They were a family of bookworms after all, and Violette had enjoyed their time reading there. All of the frames commemorate to some positive feeling her mum feel, mainly family photos. Except one. There was a photo of her mum, in her Hogwarts uniform probably on her first day. Who took that picture? Violette had no idea, but it threw her off that the picture was different in theme. Not to mention, in framing. Every other photo were in wooden frames, except this one. The photo was in metal frames.Something had drawn Violette to the picture. She was going to physically examine it until her iPod alarmed her.

 _'_ _Shit.'_ Her mum was home. Violette had quickly tidied the room as best she could from her memory and jolted down back to the living room where her babysitter was. She then turned on the telly, making it seemed like she had been watching the whole time.

 _~Break~_

Rose had been board beyond her mind. It was only the second week of school and classwork hadn't interested her. It was too easy. Sure, she was diligently taking notes in her charms class but the lecture wasn't engaging enough for her to devote her full attention.

"Hey, Rose…. Why are you zoning out?" her friend, Delilah, whispered to her. Delilah was a Hufflepuff who had instantly become Rose's friend the moment she met the girl. The two had all their classes with each other since first year. Rose had to admit that the girl was beautiful and charming. She always had her black hair in a hair bun, with a few strands framing her face. It really complimented Delilah's dark captivating eyes. In addition to her good looks, she was also insanely bright that Rose actually felt quite insecure about her grades. Granted, people have noticed that Rose had the exact study habits as her mum, but her mum didn't really have a rival that matched her grades. Unfortunately, Rose did and it was Delilah; however, it wasn't a complete lost because Rose felt comfortable knowing there was someone whom she could relate to. In addition to this, both were fatherless and wondered what true fatherly love entailed. Rose knew of her father well, and despite hating him, she always did wonder what it was like to be a daddy's girl. She couldn't, sadly, relate to Delilah's orphaned life. She had no parents and was raised by her uncle, while Rose had the luxury in having her mum and sister. Overall, Rose was happy to have a friend like Delilah around.

Charms was over, and the duo were heading towards their Defence Against the Dark Arts taught by professor Thomas.

"Did you hear about the Triwizard Tournament coming back to Hogwarts?" Delilah asked.

Rose shook her head.

"Didn't they abolish those games when a Hogwarts champion died?" Rose asked. She knew someone had died, but she wasn't quite sure who it was. She did know that the victim was of great importance.

"Yeah, but the victim's parent felt that the games weren't held properly and wants to redo it, hoping it'd make up for losing the child," she said.

Rose stopped in her tracks. "That doesn't make sense."

Delilah shrugged. "Think about it: the champion was a Hufflepuff. They believe in fairness, and letting a death like that to happen shouldn't be a bias to stop the games."

Rose wanted to argue, but Delilah gave her a stare where she couldn't easily counter back without holding some type of fear. She never understood how Delilah held such an intense look and how it easily rendered Rose in a conversation.

"I.. guess."

Delilah smiled.

"Do you think you'd join if given a chance?"

Rose shook her head. "After hearing what my uncle Harry has told me, not in anyway."

Delilah smirked and that creeped out Rosalyn. Her friend Delilah Diggory always had a secret sinister feeling looming around her.

And that secretly scared Rose.

 _~Break~_

Violette hated these obnoxious dinners at the Ministry. Her mother would always drag her arse and Rose to one because they were family. Except, her sister was a lucky turd for escaping this one. She was at Hogwarts after all. So, here she was sitting in a dining table trying to kill time in her head.

"I don't think playing delusional mind games can help you this time," said her childhood best friend, Albus, sitting right beside her.

Violette glared at him. "Sod off, Serverus," she mocked then stuck her tongue out. She had known Albus since they were in diapers. They were the same age after all, and their parents were quite close. She enjoyed hanging around Albus a lot. He wasn't obnoxious like his brother, James, and they could talk about similar things, which wasn't something she could easily do with young Lily. She liked to tease him often, acting very rude in the process. That was her way in expressing her friendship.

The food had finally arrived and Violette slowly ate her food. Unlike her sister, Violette didn't pounce at her food.

"I apologize for being late!" said a voice. Violette turned her head to the source. It was a woman who she had never seen before.

"Nott-"

"Parkinson!" the woman yelled, interrupting her mother.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Okay, Parkinson. Your spot is right there," her mother said, pointing at the seat across from Violette.

The lady then strutted to the seat and sat herself down, and Violette got a closer look. The woman was quite pug-faced, not like her elegant mother, and had dark hair. Pansy noticed the girl staring at her, and smirked.

"Is this the other child you made love with Malfoy?" she mockingly asked. Hermione flinched and Harry stood up, pointing his wand to Pansy.

 _'_ _Malfoy? Who the hell was that?'_

"Don't you dare-"

"Or what, Potter? Whether you want to admit it or not, Malfoy is her father."

Her mother got up, grabbed Violette's hand and apparated out of the Ministry. Violette blinked. She had never seen her mother act on impulse so aggressively, nor act fearful at the mention of anyone's name.

Who the hell was this Malfoy?


End file.
